


The Innumerableness Of Love

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Deliberate Badfanart, Deliberate Badfic, Dramatic Irony, M/M, Misunderstandings, Tragedy, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Struck down in your prime, he thought looking down at his dead lover. He can't count all the times he'd told him that he loved him but it didn't seem enough now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Innumerableness Of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gregorianpeas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gregorianpeas/gifts).



> I made sure that there would be no prime numbers in this fic! I know how terrible it is when numbers can freak you out like this, so you can be sure that there will be nobody doing any math in this fic! Just words and sometimes words with numbers cause I got lazy but still words no math!

When Hannibal opens his eyes in the morning of this day, he remembers that there are things he has two do but he can not really remember what it is he has two do so he says two himself that he will go and visit his bestest friend in the world, who is called Will and who is a stag and who lives in a forest and sleeps under a three

 

when Hannibal is swimming up two him in the river that leads two that forest which is in somewhere in Europe and Hannibal is really glad that he the river is leading two the forest where Will lives all from the ocean and when he sees Will sleeping under the three

 

he swims faster two him because he really likes Will and he also hopes that Will will remember what he will have two do because Will will help him remembering what it is that Hannibal has two remember because Hannibal can not always remember what he has two remember and so Hannibal says two Will „Will, will you help me remember what it is that I has two remember because I can not remember what I have two remember“

 

and Will does not say anything two Hannibal and looks away and than he just goes away without saying anything and Hannibal is confused because he does not know why Will won't talk two him so he swims along the river two see what is wrong

 

„Will“ he cries out, „why won't you say anything two me???“ and Will looks with him and Hannibal sees that Will is crying „It is because you forgot it!!! How could you, I thought you loved me!!!“ and then Will ran away and Hannibal suddenly remembered what has happened and it was

 

325732473257324732573247FLASHBACK Starts32573247325732473257324732573247

 

yesterday when he and Will were talking twogehter and Will asked Hannbial: „Hannibal, will you love me 4ever???“ and Hannibal said no and then Will ran away crying and

 

325732473257324732573247FLASHBACK ENDS32573247325732473257324732573247

 

Hannibal quickly ran after Will and „Will“ he cried out!!! „Will, I said I didn't love you 4ever cause I will love 5ever which is even more than 4ever!!!“ but Hannibal had forgotten that he was a fish and so he drowned and Will say him lying there and he started crying because Hannibal had twold him that he'd love him 5ever and now Hannibal was dead and Will was very sad about this and cried and cried out „No, Hannibal, no, I will also always love you 5ever!!!“ and the three they sat under suddenly exploded as it was so very sad twoo and Will kept crying 5ever for his love

 

 


End file.
